Magic Touch
by Forty3 Mudcrabz
Summary: Evangeline A.K McDowell realizes she is in love with Negi and decides to use magic to aid her, but how will things turn out when the spell effects the entire class? warning lots of lemon, massive amount of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

At Mahora Academy it seemed to be a normal day, the sun was setting on that normal day and Evangeline A.K McDowell enjoyed her time at the tea ceremony club. She sipped the perfectly prepared tea made from her servant Chachamaru. She sighed and glared into an empty stare of pure mind exploration. She didn't even notice Chachamaru trying to get her attention.

''Master. Master. Are you alright? You're acting weird again.''

''Wh-what is it Chachamaru?'' She replied, shaking herself from her trance.

''Master you're acting weird again. You seem to always be thinking and sometimes stare for long periods of time. Are you ill maybe?''

Evangeline glanced down and set her cup of tea down, ''I'm going to lie down. Please leave me to myself for a while please.'' She stood up and wandered to her room. The sound of the door closing was heard by Chachamaru. She picked up the tray of tea and noticed Evangeline still had almost a full cup. She normally finished it all.

Upstairs, Evangeline changed into her sleeping outfit. She stood there alone in her room wearing only her under clothing. She caressed her hands down her slender body admiring her young form. Her thoughts became crowded with the same thing from earlier and she blushed. She continued to put on her sleeping outfit. She slid into a long thin nightgown and stretched across her bed. Cold, trembling fingers moved down her body once again. Her sudden excitement caused her breathing to accelerate.

Everything came to a sudden halt as there was a knock at the door. Evangeline knew who it was.

''Come in.''

Chachamaru slowly stepped in and bowed to her master, "I am sorry to disturb you master, but are you acting like this because of Negi-Sensei?''

Evangeline gasped in shock, 'How did she know? Damnit, I'm not good at keeping secrets.' She thought. She sat up and buttoned her gown up all the way and her face remained red with heat.

"You're good at figuring things out. Its true, I have developed feelings for him that I cannot seem to suppress any longer. I have decided that he will be mine. Though thirty other girls is quite a competition. Except for you of course. Though I must resort to something that none of the other girls can use or even comprehend. Since he seems to only see me as a student, I will use magic. It will work. I am sure of it.''

Meanwhile... in the dorm, Negi and Chamo sat around not doing anything while Asuna and Konoka were out and about.

"Chamo, have you noticed anything weird lately?" Negi questioned.

"All that I've noticed is that you haven't got it on with any of the girls yet!" The ermine jumped up with his little arms crossed. Negi sighed, he had gotten used to Chamo being a perv, but he was actually thinking of some of them. What he was referring to to as being weird lately was the way Evangeline started to act towards him. She had stopped pursuing him for his blood and they became friends, but she seemed to always want his attention and actually talk to him normally. He was confused and didn't know how to feel. He always tried to think of each girl as an individual, but there were a few that he thought of more than others. He tried to stop doing that because he knew that he was only their teacher and it would stay that way. Chamo hopped up and down on his head trying to get his attention.

''C'mon big bro! Pay attention! While big sis and Konoka are out, lets go see who you could hook up with! I'll help you! Operation 'Matchmaking for big bro' go!'' The ermine pulled out Negi's class book and had it open to his homeroom class. All his notes and markings remained. Chamo browsed through them all carefully. He scratched his small chin and gave a happy thumbs up to Negi.

''Ok big bro! I have chose a few that I think are good candidates! Lets see here... Number three, four, twelve and twenty seven!

Negi didn't need the book to remember the right students.

''Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Fei Ku and Nodoka Miyazaki. ''Wh-why these four?''

Negi blushed and trembled at the thought them. Some of them Chamo chose brought back memories. Nodoka's confession, Yue's kiss...

''Ok! Let me explain! Kazumi Asakura is always taking pictures and stuff, so you could use her camera to take pictures of her like a photo shoot! Imagine that saucy red head doing any pose you want, and wearing whatever you want her to! If its even anything at all.'' Chamo explained.

Negi blushed and his mind wandered into a perverted bliss.

''The tables have turned Negi-Sensei, Now I'm in the front of the camera, do you like it better this way?'' Kazumi seductively said as she stretched her body outward while lying on a bed. She slowly sat up, with a wink she began to take off her school uniform slowly. She revealed black a black lace bra.

She threw the top across the room and let out a soft moan as she stretched more.

''I knew you would like it bro! You've got those swirly eyes right now!'' Chamo laughed, ''Ok! Next! Yue Ayase! She had that smooch with you that has had her crazy for you ever since! You couldn't resist if you had the chance to do it again! Imagine!''

Negi then saw himself eye to eye with her and their faces were merely inches apart. He moved forward a little and so did she. Both were sweating and breathing hard from the excitement. Yue closed her eyes and moved a little but then lost control and dove in for it. Their lips collided and they began to taste each other willingly. Negi fell backwards onto the floor. He groaned in pain, but Yue was still with him, she sat on his lap and leaned over to his face. ''Negi-Sensei, I'm sorry.'' She shifted her face to the right and lightly nibbled on his ear lobe. He had never felt anything so exhilarating. He gritted his teeth from the sensation.

''Wow, you were even making the sounds from that one! Glad to know you're paying attention! Next! Fei Ku, she is obviously talented in martial arts and could whoop you into shape! She's probably rough though!'' Chamo continued.

Negi's mind took him on another exploration inside Chamo's description. He saw himself sitting at the foot of a large bed. He was alone until Fei jumped into the room and kicked him right in the chest. He was launched backwards and the soft bed broke his fall. He rubbed his chest in pain but was shocked to see her crouching right over his head. She looked down with large dark eyes and giggled,

''Sorry Negi-Sensei, I can be a little rough!'' She leaned down a pecked a kiss on his cheek and then doing a flip to land sitting on her knees facing the opposite direction. He glanced down to see her sitting over his stomach on her knees facing the other direction and her large backside was so close to him. She wore stretchy, yellow pajama pants and a matching shirt. He slowly lifted his hands towards her hips to pull down her pants. He was curious to see what she wore under them. His hand made contact and she turned her head around blushed and smiling. ''Oh you're so naughty sensei. Go ahead, pull them down. I wont fight back.''

He gulped and gripped each side of the pants, they were so stretchy, her small figure and tight curves were hidden in the outfit. As he slowly pulled them down, the top half of her bottom started to be shown. He was amazed at how tan she was. He kept pulling down slowly because he was enjoying every second of it. Then he closed his eyes and yanked them all the way down. Upon opening his eyes, they rolled into the back of his head because he saw something that he would never forget, because she had nothing on under those pants. His skin faded into a complete white tone and passed out.

''Damn bro! You were even making actions when you started thinking that time! Ok! On to the next! That bookstore girl! Nodoka Miyazaki! She even confessed her love to you! And not only does she love you a lot, but you know about that myth with shy girls in the sack!''

Negi stuttered and blushed more than before. Thoughts of the adorable Nodoka being dirty or seductive made his heart race. ''N-N-N-Nodoka?''

Chamo grinned, ''Ah, the shy one turns you on, eh? Did her confession give you goosebumps and make your heart pound? Think about what I said about shy ones!''

Negi rested his head on his arms and dazed off into yet another horny fantasy. He found himself standing in the library in between an isle of tall bookshelves. He looked around and saw no one. Then he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see Nodoka standing there in a beautiful white dress with a satchel hanging from her right shoulder. Her hair was even parted so that her large blue eyes shined with courage.

''We get to continue where we left off last time, Negi-Sensei. No one is chasing you and Asuna will not kick the door down. Its just you and me.'' She said as she moved close to him. Negi's heart was pounding. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore when she confessed her true feelings towards him. That drove him insane and he moved closer, but she was driven even more and grabbed him and pulled him tightly to her, their lips touched and the world around them began to spin faster than ever before. It was something that she had always wanted to do and it was something that he always wanted to do deep inside but denied it. It started out as an innocent kiss but soon the tongues took the field and fought each other over mouth territory. Saliva dripped from the moving lips. After a couple of minutes they stopped. They panted from the exhaustion and complete thrill of the moment.

''Negi-Sensei. Be mine.'' She said with such a sweet voice as she gripped his hands. He looked down and felt like he was on fire. He wanted to be her's.

Suddenly, the scenery altered and he was lying on his back on a soft bed. He hands were bound with handcuffs attached around the bed post. He started to get a little worried but looked down to see Nodoka sitting between his legs which were also bound to each side of the foot of the bed. She wore a thin nightgown that was unbuttoned all the way. It was clear that nothing was being worn under it either. He started to breathe harder from the moment. She slowly looked up at him, her eyes large and filled with excitement. She hid her face with her hair and slowly said

''I would only do this for Negi-Sensei. Because you are mine.'' She moved her hair again and looked down at his open legs. He closed his eyes and the fantasy faded away.

''You gotta snap out of it bro! The girls are coming back! I hear them outside! They're probably wondering what you're doing, you've been making kissing noises and moaning 'Nodoka. Oh, Nodoka.'

Negi sat up, he had been laying flat on the floor fantasizing too much. He panted and felt his forehead. It was practically on fire and a drop of sweat trickled down his cheek.

Suddenly, the door opened quickly and an irritated Asuna stood there with an angry look on her face.

''When me and Konoka got back here, people were gathered outside the door wondering why you were moaning! So what the hell were you doing?'' Konoka entered behind her and closed the door.

''U-Uh uh, I was just exercising! A-aa-and I started to feel sick so I moaned in pain. But I'm all better now! Heheh.''

Konoka giggled and Asuna sighed in relief. ''Well stop doin it now, I've got to go to bed and you're not gunna keep me up with those fantasy noises!'' Negi twitched in embarrassment.

Next door, Nodoka sat trembling on her bed holding a pillow tight, ''N-N-N-Negi... S-S-Sensei.. Moaning.. M-my n-n-name?'' Her face was completely blushed. She didn't know what to think. Yue sat across the room reading and she thought to herself, 'Moaning her name eh? I think I'm a little jealous. I'll make you moan my name. You will.''

Back at Evangeline's home, she prepared a spell that will make Negi not only notice her, but want her and only her. She spent the evening with Chachamaru's help to create the perfect spell. It was called 'amor tactus'. Otherwise known as love touch. The spell will cause the person she casts it on to instantly fall in love with the first person they touch. She planned to cast it on him and get him to touch her in some way. She really didn't care how he would touch her though. Her eyes glowed red as she let out an evil laugh as the night grew older. She was going to enjoy the next day...


	2. Chapter 2 The casting of the spell!

The next morning, Negi awoke from a dream that sort of freaked him out. He could vaguely remember it, but knew it was strange. His body was moist from sweat. He looked over from his bead to see Konoka leaving with Setsuna. Konoka gripped her arm tightly, Setsuna blushed.

Negi moved over Chamo and got up from his slumber. Remembering what had happened the day before made his skin crawl. He had let Chamo get in his head and allow him to think such dirty thoughts.

''Well I'm not going to do it anymore!'' Negi said to himself as he tightened his fists, ''I am their teacher and that is it!''

After he yelled at himself he realized he was running late and got ready for class in a hurry. The morning sun was bright and warm as he walked along to his homeroom.

Normally it would've made him smile, but he still felt guilty from his wandering mind. He had always ignored Chamo and knew what was right, but he stopped and thought again. 'It is my own, why can't I think what I want?'

He began to walk but halted again, 'Well what if what I fantasize about, changes how I act around them? Eh forget it! I need to worry about class right now, I'll worry about that later!' He continued to homeroom where almost all the girls waited. Unusually, Evangeline and Chachamaru were one of the first to show up.

Evangeline chuckled as she waited, she couldn't possibly wait to do the spell. She waited patiently for Negi to arrive.

''Master, wouldn't it had been easier to do the spell before school where you two could have been alone?'' Chachamaru questioned.

''The spell will take a little while to show it's true effect. He will immediately start to have feelings for me,but will probably think nothing of it until after class. That's when the real magic will happen. I didn't want the possibility of him getting crazy during class. I will do it when he will be effected after class.''

The rest of the class wondered why the two arrived so early, but didn't think anymore of it. The rumor of Negi moaning Nodoka's name had reached the ear of every girl in that class, except for Evangeline's.

Some were jealous, some were freaked out and some just thought he was having a dream and overlooked it.

Nodoka herself was thinking of it the most, She sat shivering in her seat in the second row. She had to be pretty close to him. Though she confessed, it was as if she had started all over again. Yue sat near observing her, 'She doesn't even know how to react when he does that. I would know exactly what to do.'' She closed her eyes in happiness.

At that moment Negi walked in slowly, he glanced over at the class and gulped. Evangeline grinned, revealing her vampiric teeth, Nodoka looked down to let her hair cover her face, and Yue glared at him.

'I'm a teacher. I'm a teacher. I'm a teacher.' He thought to himself as greeted everyone good morning.

As everyone sat back down he realized he had to pass out tests from the day before. He hadn't thought about it before, but he was about to have to look and talk to everyone. Even those he thought about.

He stood up and started at the front of the room to announce grades. He stopped at the first table on the right and glanced up.

''K-K-K-Kazumi.. Y-you p-p-p-passed.'' He blushed and failed at trying to act normal towards her. Suddenly he started to remember fantasizing her in a photo shoot and shook the thought off,

'Damn you Chamo, Damn you Chamo!'

Kazumi was expecting to pass so wasn't surprised, but she scratched her head in confusion,

'He was acting really weird. Never seen him blush like that before. And jeez with the freakin stuttering! I might have to investigate on his sudden mood change.'

He continued around the front of the room showing grades, as always, he was taking his time. Evangeline waited in the back and was getting impatient.

'Damnit, hurry up. As soon as you get back here. You're mine, I will definitely have to use the spell up close and personal.' She smiled as she thought to herself.

As he approached the second row of seats, he noticed Nodoka looking down with her hair covering her face. He though she stopped doing that as much since she confessed. But he himself wasn't very confident at the moment either. He remembered the fantasy with her as well.

''Nodoka? Are you alright?'' He asked.

She practically whimpered and became too frightened to handle and stood up quickly. She darted out of the room.

''Its alright Nodoka! You always pass!'' Negi shouted.

''Ugh, not again.'' Yue said to herself as she left the room.

Negi sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to face Yue yet. The partner of one of the fantasies that he really enjoyed. Since he was used to Nodoka acting like that, he went on around the room and tensed up when he reached Fei Ku. She looked up at him with a beautiful smile as usual. With her dark eyes locked on him.

''Y-y-y-y-y barely p-passed. Y-you did better than u-usual. G-g-good job.'' He tried to give her a smile back but he was so nervous that he looked away with this heated face.

She became bewildered by his actions and jumped up delivering a spin kick right to the back of his head. He slammed into the window and slid down slowly.

''There you go Negi-Sensei, that should fix that stuttering problem!'' Fei said as she gave him a thumbs up. The class looked worried at first, but laughed when he stood up unharmed. He rubbed the back of his head and continued around nervously. He remembered also taking a hard hit by her in his fantasy.

''Damn all these distractions. This is taking too long. Normally he would already be done by now!'' Evangeline growled to herself.

Her opportunity was approaching. He was on the right side of the last row, headed her way. She almost couldn't stand it, but then it was the moment of truth.

''You passed as usual, Evangeline.'' He smiled at her and began to walk off. For once, she actually become nervous and missed her chance. Her eyes widened in anger and activated the spell.

''Amor tactus.'' She said to herself. Her hand began to change to a reddish tint and as he was walking away. While she remained sitting, she reached out to him and couldn't have been any closer. She decided to fire the spell at him from that distance that began to stretch. She leaned a little further and the spell charged up a little more.

But all of a sudden she leaned too far and fell in the floor face first. The spell had continued to charge but powered up too much and the spell fired at the floor. A red mist shot through the room at floor level. It went across everyone in the room and they all suddenly got a red tint in their eye that went away after a few seconds. No one noticed the mist because it was barely visible and went away quickly.

Not only was Evangeline embarrassed about falling, but now she was certain that everyone in the class had been effected by her spell. She looked up and saw Negi walking quickly to her to help her up. She smiled closed her eyes while putting her hand up. Though he was a lot stronger than she though. A tight hand gripped her forearms and lifted her up. Satisfied, she opened her eyes to see Chachamaru standing there.

''It appears you fell master. Are you alright?''

Evangeline twitched in fury and she growled, ''Yes...''

She looked around Chachamaru to see Negi all the way back at his desk and sitting down. She sat back down in anger and tightened her fists.

''I suppose I will have to wait until the end of class and as soon as everyone leaves, he is mine.''

As smoke brewed from Eva's ears, Chachamaru sat beside her, staring at her. Her synthetic blue eyes twitched and she looked down at her own hands and thought, 'I have never felt this way before. I want to please master more.''

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone left quickly. Negi sat as his desk smiling as it transitioned to him being alone with Eva and Chachamaru. He wasn't paying attention and looked down at his desk as he wrote things down.

He looked up and screamed in terror. Evangeline was suddenly right in front of his desk and glared at him. He leaned back, ''E-Evangeline? Do you need something?''

She put her hands on the desk and leaned forward to him. She stared into his eyes and blushed. He was more frightened than anything else. She had never acted that way towards him. She decided if all he has to do is be touched, than she should touch him right. She moved forward more and planned to give him a wet kiss.

He was lost in the gaze of her glowing blue eyes, but suddenly realized what was going on and stood up to back away.

''No! I won't let you suck my blood!''

She gasped, ''What? I wasn't going to do that! You know I have no interest in your blood anymore!''

He wasn't convinced, ''Then what were you about to do?''

She blushed more and looked down, ''I-I-I was going to-.''

The door swung open and Yue walked in, ''Negi-Sensei, you never told me if I passed earlier. I came to check.'' She looked over at Chachamaru and Eva and wondered why they were there.

Negi went from suspicious to completely nervous in an instant. He hadn't been able to inform her of her grade before but now had no choice. He forgot about Eva being in the room and looked down at his desk.

'' You know, its rude to interrupt people's conversation?'' Evangeline snarled.

''Well you can continue when I'm done here, I had nothing better to do.'' Yue replied.

''U-u-u-umm, it seems y-y-you have f-failed.'' Negi stuttered to Yue.

She kept the same blank expression because she already knew she failed, she had come alone with the intent to seduce him. She looked back up and approached him. He felt as if he was in the fantasy all over again as she got closer.

''Y-Y-Yue?''

''I apologize for failing again Negi-Sensei. Let me makeup for it.'' She put her hands on both of his hands and bent in closer. He would've normally backed away or freaked out, but when she touched him, a small shock crawled through his body. It made him feel as if it was the right thing to do. He leaned in the rest of the way and they continued to do exactly what happened in his fantasy.

Evangeline was both heart broken and pissed off at that point. She stood there in shock.

''What the hell.. He instantly got excited and let the spell take over. This is bad. If everyone in the class is going to be affected this fast then there's going to be problems.'' Eva said to herself.

She was so angry about Yue stealing him from her that she started to charge up a spell to smite her, but Chachamaru grabbed her arm and prevented her.

''Master, there is a problem. We should return home now.''

''Yes I am very aware of the problem right here!'' Eva shouted.

''There is another problem. We must return home.'' Chachamaru assured.

''Fine... But I will find a way to reverse this spell. After he is mine!'' Eva exclaimed, leaving the room.

Negi and Yue didn't even notice what they were saying or that they had even left. At that point, Negi was sitting down and Yue sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. They were kissing just as before and neither were holding back. Driven by a spell that created nothing but lust had no limits. Negi had his arms wrapped around her and tugged at her shirt. She caressed the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Yue backed away and panted from their fast paced kissing. She loved the tongue, it was something that neither of them had actually done. Negi leaned back out of breath as well. He relaxed his arms down and Yue fell forward from the loss of balance. He face was at his neck so she began to lightly kiss and lick under his ear. His eyes widened and he gasped for words at the feeling.

''Y-Y-Yue... Keep doing that Yue...''

She stopped for a second and blinded by the spell she had forgot that her mission from the night before was to make him moan her name. She was doing a good job at it, but immediately she began to feel hot all over once again. Her body began to feel weaker and her heartbeat increased greatly. The spell was taking over once again and she continued to nibble on his earlobe. He felt so wonderful and at ease his arms simply dangled off the chair and his legs were stretched.

When she stopped he grabbed her shoulders and began to do the same thing to her. She wasn't expecting it to feel so good and moaned quietly, ''Negi. Yes Negi...''

The more he did with her, the more things he wanted to do. He reached down and gripped her ass that sat on his lap. She let out a another high pitched moan.

He looked down as he was holding on to her and started to lift her skirt slowly. His lap was starting to feel moist and he was curious to see the cause.

She pushed his hand away and her pupils reduced greatly. She began to blush and fell backwards onto the floor.

Negi looked down at her and saw her white panties that he was trying to observe before. He could tell that they were moist in the center and she sat up quickly. Her face still completely red.

''I-I-I'm so sorry, Negi-Sensei. I don't know what came over me..'' She bowed to him and left the room in a hurry.

He sat there and suddenly he felt a pain through him. He felt a guilt so strong that it made him hurt. He thought about what he did and put his head down on the desk. His worthless fantasies seemed like nothing at that point. He just really did it and he felt awful about it.

Yue dashed down the hallway and wiped tears from her eyes. She felt as if she suddenly returned to reality and regretted what happened. She ran all the way to the girl's dorm and to her room without stopping. She stood outside her door and panted. She felt a little better, but still frightened in a way.

Something had suddenly taken over her that made her want to do those things. As she stood there, she still felt like she wanted to but was successful in fighting it off.

She turned and went to open the door, but stopped when she heard a commotion inside. As she leaned to put her ear against the door she heard the sound of something falling over and a high pitched scream.

She swung the door open and felt like she was going to pass out. Her mouth dropped in awe.

Nodoka was lying in the middle of the floor with no clothes on at all and Haruna, who was also nude, on top of her kissing her chest. Nodoka wrapped her legs and arms around Haruna, ''W-w-what you're doing feels so g-good!'' She looked up and noticed Yue. Her face was was sweaty and blushed, ''Want to join in Yue?'' Yue closed the door quickly to hide their actions and backed up against the wall. She began to breathe harder and panted. Haruna leaned up and turned to her. She held her glasses in her hand and her face was blushed just as much as Nodoka's.

''Please? We're having lots of fun.'' She said in a soft voice.

Yue slowly walked towards them and knelt down beside them, placing a hand on Haruna's shoulder.

''You know, you really shouldn't be...'' Yue paused mid sentence and felt like she did earlier when she touched Negi. She try to stutter out the rest of her words but as her face turned bright red she started to remove her clothes also.

When she was completely undressed, she leaned down and began kissing Haruna without holding back. They each felt their moist tongues licking around the inside of their warm mouths.

They stopped when Nodoka began to lick and suck on Haruna's large left breast. She moaned and petted Nodoka's hair. Yue began to do the same thing on her other breast and the moans became louder. After they were finished fondling her, they moved over the to bottom of the bunk bed and Yue lied down with her arms and legs open.

Haruna and Nodoka traveled across her body licking and touching her as they pleased. Yue let out quiet moans and cries. They each took turns playing with each other and eventually started to please the spot that made them moan the loudest and clinch their fist the tightest. They cared not who was to hear their noises and continued as they did.

Meanwhile, outside the area of the dorm and school, Evangeline walked into her home and turned to Chachamaru who followed her in.

''Ok. We're here. Now what is the problem that is so important?'' Eva questioned.

''Master.. I.. I.. Have a problem... Something about me.. Feels peculiar.'' Chachamaru replied.

''What do you mean? Isn't it impossible for you to feel anything?''

''I...I have the urge to please master even more... I will please master...'' Chachamaru slowly said as she walked towards Eva. She backed up in confusion, ''No! Master doesn't to be pleased right now!''

Chachamaru didn't listen and grabbed Eva by the arms and lifted her up to face level.

''I.. will now please master...'' She said as she pressed her cold lips against Eva's. She couldn't break free or do any spells because of her strength. She couldn't back away, her head was forced against Chachamaru's.

As she kissed her robot servant unwillingly, she thought. 'The spell effected her as well? Now I'm starting to want to continue. But I have the strength of my mind to break free of this spell. I suppose I will have to give in, in order to get her to stop anytime soon. She doesn't seem to want to let up when I resist. This is not going to go well...'

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 When will the madness end?

Earlier...

''Secchan, do you wanna go shopping with me?'' Konoka playfully asked as she skipped out of the classroom.

''Sh-shopping?'' Setsuna questioned as her face lit up.

''Yeah! Oh and I'll take that as a yes, lets go by my room to pick something up. Oh, I have an idea, lets race there! Whoever gets there last has to buy!'' Konoka replied, starting a sprint and turning to her.

Setsuna started after her, ''Wait, Kono-chan!'' She reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her, but she suddenly felt a sensation surge through her body which she had never felt before. She looked at Konoka as she turned back, she had a feeling that made her want her best friend even more than before. She smiled and clinched her hand tighter. They both ran towards her dorm room together in hands.

When they arrived outside the door, they both stopped to pant. They looked at each other and smiled. Both of their faces set on fire and they walked inside as their hearts pounded.

There was no hesitation either, Setsuna closed the door behind her and put her arms around Konoka. They looked into each other's eyes and held each other tightly,

''Secchan..''

''Kono-chan..''

They quietly said right as they started to kiss lightly, each of their warm soft lips caressed the others as they innocently pecked each other. This continued for a few minutes until Setsuna stopped and lifted Konoka off the ground and tossed her onto the bottom part of the bunk bed.

She climbed on her right after and began to undo her top. Konoka began to take off her's but Setsuna stopped her. ''No, I'll do it.'' She said with a seductive smile.

Once her own was off to show her black lace bra, she began to take off Konoka's from the bottom and gave her a wet lick across her stomach. ''Secchan...'' Konoka moaned.

After her top was removed, Setsuna began to squeeze on her right breast and kissed her once more. That's when tongues started to hug each other in warmth as well. Since Setsuna was on top of her, some of her saliva dripped down into mouth and she loved it.

The took a break and were out of breath, Konoka reached her arms down and pulled down Setsuna's skirt, caressing the back of her legs as she did it. Her black lace panties were shown.

Setsuna looked down at her, noticing she still had her skirt on. With a smile, she leaned down and bit down on the zipper and unzipped it with her mouth.

Konoka gripped the covers with force, the way she unzipped it turned her on amazingly. When her skirt was off and her complete white lace lingerie was shown she grabbed Setsuna and flipped her over and sat on top of her.

''My turn to be on top, Secchan.'' She winked.

Her brown hair fell over her shoulders onto Setsuna's chest, she took her hands and began to lightly rub her chest in between her breasts and used the tips of her fingers to give her a soft tickle.

''T-touch them, Kono-chan.'' Setsuna begged with a soft voice.

Konoka grew a sarcastic smile, ''Touch what? Secchan?'' She leaned close to her face.

''M-m-my boobs. Kono-chan please play with my boobs!'' Setsuna begged.

She got her wish as Konoka started on the outside of her bra by squeezing and fondling them. She moaned and clinched the covers tight. She had always wanted to be touched that way by Konoka and being guided by the spell, it made her desires even stronger, to the point of actually being able to do it.

Setsuna didn't expect it, Konoka slid her hand inside the bra and fondled bare skin. She found her nipple and gave it a tight squeeze.

''K-K-Kono-chan! Not so hard!'' She screamed.

Konoka frowned, ''I'm sorry Secchan..I won't be as rough.'' Her expression changed to a smile. She slowly bent down and pulled Setsuna's bra and slowly licked the nipple that she squeezed.

She whimpered, ''D-do that again! It feels so good Kono-chan!''

Konoka continued to suck on one while she played with the other with her hand. Setsuna panted and slowly moved her hands down Konoka's back and undone her bra. When it fell of her shoulders, she leaned back up and Setsuna sucked on her breasts in return.

Konoka moaned, she didn't realize it felt so good, she wrapped her arms around her lover and caressed the back of her neck.

Setsuna stopped and pushed her down to get on top again, she slowly pecked small kisses, starting at her chest, she continued down her stomach and when she got to her waist she stared at her moist white panties and glanced up at her.

Konoka was blushing, her eyes wide and her mouth open. ''S-S-Secchan..''

Setsuna looked back down at Konoka's crotch in awe. She took a deep breath and pulled down the wet panties. Konoka closed her eyes and her face exploded into a red tint. Just the sight of Setsuna looking at her sweet spot made her go crazy.

Setsuna gulped at the beauty and took another deep breath for what she was about to do.

Konoka stretched backwards and gripped the sides of the bed, she also let out a moan so loud that the neighboring rooms from down the hall could probably hear.

The moans lasted for a few minutes until they swapped positions and then Setsuna was the one who moaned.

Outside their door stood a few students. Nodoka and Haruna looked at each other with questionable faces. They just returned from the bathroom where Nodoka fled to during class. Yue talked to her about it for a little bit and Haruna joined them when class was over. Yue was returning to see her grade and Haruna and Nodoka decided to go back to the dorm. Since their room is right beside Konoka's, they stopped to hear what the noise was.

Nodoka blushed and put her hand on Haruna's shoulder, ''L-l-lets go back to our room, they n-need their privacy. '' She looked up at her and once she had had thoughts of what was happening in Konoka's room, she thought of Haruna doing those things. She held her hand and they looked at each other.

''Nodoka, lets go to our room now...'' Her eyes started to get dizzy behind her glasses.

Nodoka nodded and they went into their room holding each other's hands.

Ako and Makie stood there in confusion. They lived in a room down the hall and heard the screaming.

''Whats with Nodoka and Haruna?'' Ako asked.

''More like, whats going on with everyone? Whoever is in this room, seems to be enjoying themselves. And '' Makie was interrupted by a sudden moan from the room next door. Obviously to them it sounded sexual, just like in the other room.

''W-w-what are they doing?'' Ako blushed and put her hand over her mouth.

''C'mon, this is a little freaky, and they should just have some privacy.'' Makie said reaching over to Ako to pull her away.

But suddenly, a strong feeling swept through them and they stared into each other's eyes with a solid gaze as they got closer. Each reached their mouth out and began to release their sudden energy into action. It wasn't long before both were stripped of their clothes and they lied on the floor licking each other. Makie's light voice let out a high pitched shout that the other two busy rooms heard.

In Konoka's room, the two girls reached their climax and stopped. Still without their clothes they lied there in bed together snuggled up and embracing each other. Both were drenched in sweat and still blushed. Something that they both secretly always wanted happened thanks to a spell not meant for them.

''Secchan.'' Konoka lightly said in a sweet voice.

''Mhm?''

''I- I love you. I always have.'' Konoka replied as she gripped her even tighter.

Setsuna seemed a little surprised to hear those words and lit up with a smile, ''I love you too, Kono-chan.''

Next door, things were going a little less emotional...

''Nodoka... I love the way you do that!'' Haruna squealed, leaning her head back.

Nodoka stood in front of her with both hands on Haruna's boobs, ''Like this?'' she asked, squeezing them and rubbing them together more.

''Okay. Now its my turn.'' Haruna grew an evil smile.

She grabbed Nodoka's slender body by the waste and picked her up to face level. Nodoka wrapped her legs around her back to hold on.

Haruna sat her down on the couch and kissed all over her small body. She let out a whimpering moan and her face blushed.

Haruna slowly moved her fingers down her stomach until reaching her waistline and Nodoka grabbed her arm in fear, ''N-n-not there...''

Haruna frowned in defeat, she would have to tease her a little more before she was ready for the real thing. She picked her up again and sat her down on the floor where she could lie on top of her to lick and kiss her body more easily. That is the moment Yue walked in surprised.

Meanwhile... in the home of Evangeline...

''No.. Chachamaru, master doesn't need to be pleased.'' Eva pleaded, trying to push her servant away.

''No. Master must be pleased.'' Chachamaru replied, throwing Eva on the bed. That's when she attempted to escape again but her servant grabbed her again and ripped her clothes off, revealing her petite young form.

She crawled to the back of the bed when Chachamaru climbed on the bed and inched towards her on her knees.

Eva backed up and covered herself with her hands in embarrassment. Chachamaru gripped both of her legs and opened them to reveal her bare crotch. Eva growled in anger, ''Damnit Chachamaru! What do you plan to do?''

Her servant looked down and moved her hands towards it. She folded down all her fingers except for the middle one and got closer, ''Master will be pleased.''

Unable to stop her, Eva grabbed the bedsheets and screamed in both pain and pleasure. Chachamaru glanced up at her master who seemed to be pleased at her finger and her movements.

Without being able to feel fatigue, Chachamaru was able to keep the same movements and speed for as long as she wanted.

Eva stopped squirming and resisting and relaxed her head back on a pillow as her arms fell to her side with no movements. Her screaming changed into a light constant moan and loud exhaling. She felt almost to her limit and gripped the covers again. She bent her body back preparing for something powerful but a loud knock was heard from downstairs.

Evangeline jumped up and panted, ''Chachamaru, you can please master later, lets go get the door.''

Her servant nodded and observed the moisture of her middle finger.

Eva climbed off the bed to put on a robe, leaving a moist spot where she lied on the bed.

When she opened the front door downstairs, Kazumi stood there with a serious look on her face.

''What do you want?'' Eva asked.

''I thought you might know about whats been going on around here since earlier. You are one of the only students I haven't talked to. I thought you might know something.'' Kazumi replied, pulling out a stack of photos.

She handed them to Eva and she observed them. What she saw made her jaw drop. They were all photos of students having sex or getting close to having it, and some not in discreet places.

'My. Spell. Affected everyone in the class?' Eva thought to herself.

She gave the pictures back to Kazumi, ''I will look again and figure this out with you, if you will just give me about ten minutes.'' She shut the door.

Kazumi was curious to see what she was so nervous about, she sat her ear against the door to listen.

''Yes Chachamaru. Right here is fine. Just go faster to please master completely.''

''Master will be pleased.'' She replied.

Kazumi backed away from the door, ''What the hell? Not you two too!''

To be continued... will the spell's madness ever end?


	4. Chapter 4 Time for sleep

Negi sighed as he walked out of the classroom. The day had too much stress to handle. He couldn't talk to his students with confidence, almost got bitten by Eva and got carried away with Yue.

It was late in the evening and he continued outside towards the dorm. His head tilted down in depression, he had never felt so guilty before. But a voice made him look around.

''Chamo? Is that you?'' He asked, looking around in the dark.

He heard a stuttering voice and loud panting. ''B-b-big b-b-bro... S-something h-h-happened...''

The ermine appeared in front of him, crawling on the ground sweating. Negi crouched to him.

''Chamo! Are you alright? What happened?''

''I'm just a little shocked... I-I-I saw something... It's burnt into my memory forever!'' Chamo said wide eyed at Negi.

''Just tell me already Chamo!'' Negi replied, picking him up.

''I was taking a nap in our dorm room in one of my hiding spots as usual and then someone came in the room. I expected it to be Asuna or just Konoka. But it was Konoka and Setsuna! They didn't even turn on a light, they came straight in and began to kiss!'' When he said that, Negi blushed, ''They didn't even stop there! They got on the bed and as I watched unseen, they did things you would normally only fantasize about! It was the greatest thing I've ever seen big bro!'' He gave him a proud thumbs up.

Negi's eyes were large and he couldn't speak, ''I-i-i-i-i-n o-o-o-our r-r-room?'' His mind began to fill with images of them embracing each other on the bunk bed with no clothes. He shook off the thought and pondered the situation.

''No matter what you just pictured in your head, that's exactly how it happened!'' Chamo announced.

''Something magical is about... Ever since earlier, its been nothing but chaos. I got carried away with Yue and Evangeline tried to... Wait! She must have been telling the truth when she said she wasn't going to bite me. I bet she has something to do with this. Well Chamo, are you ready to get to the bottom of this?'' Negi explained.

Chamo scratched his head, ''Well not really, I'm kinda liking this whole situation bro!''

''Lets go back to our room, its may be to late to do anything now. And besides, I haven't talked to Asuna about it.'' Negi hopped on his staff and flew towards the dorm with great speed.

When he arrived, he noticed it was eerie because of how quiet it was throughout the hall. Normally he would hear the laughter of girls, but he heard nothing. Chamo sat shivering on his shoulder in fear and excitement. What was he going to see next?

Negi continued in almost complete darkness down to his room but paused when there was a sound coming from down the dark hall. He prepared to grab his staff just in case of an attack. Continuing further in the dark, he felt himself almost step on something.

He said a quiet spell in a whisper and the end of his staff made a dim light, it was all he needed to see two students lying naked on the floor!

He gasped and suddenly thought they had been hurt or injured since they were out in the hallway. It didn't take him long to realize who they were.

Ako lied on her back with her head tilted to the side and Makie lied on top of her with both arms around her shoulders and one of her legs wrapping around Ako's.

Negi was not distracted by their nude bodies because he was worried about them, but when he knelt down to take a closer look, Ako tilted her head the other way and began to slightly pant from her mouth. At that moment, Makie squeezed her tighter and smiled with her eyes still shut.

Negi quickly backed up and almost fell. ''C-Chamo t-there j-just s-sleeping...'' He whispered.

''Well you can't just leave them here bro. Take them back to their room!'' Chamo quietly replied.

''B-b-but they're naked...I could wake them up, but look how cute they are asleep.'' Negi knelt down again to observe once more. That time though, Makie turned over and slowly opened her eyes right at Negi.

He froze and had no idea what to do, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, awoken from her sleep left her with an adorable tired face and a petite nude body to top it off. She slowly blinked, ''N-Negi-sensei?''

She sat up quickly and crossed her arms, she just realized she was nude and cold. She was probably not able to notice because she lied on top of Ako sharing body heat.

Negi covered his face, ''I'm so sorry Makie! I just stumbled on you here and-''

''I-its ok, Negi-Sensei. I-I have always wanted you to see me naked.'' Makie interrupted.

His heart started to race and he fell backwards and slammed against the wall while still covering his face, ''No no no no. I can't do that Makie, just find your clothes and then we can look for Ako's too! I won't look!''

''It's fine Negi-Sensei. I already found my clothes.''

He uncovered his face, ''Oh ok, well then I'll-''

He opened his eyes to see Makie sitting in front of him on her knees with one hand squeezing one of small breasts while the other covered her crotch.

Though Negi had been tricked foolishly, he couldn't close his eyes. As she fondled herself right it front of him, he lost his strength and started to breath harder.

She looked right at him with her large eyes and her pulled up pinkish hair, she acted like an animal crawling towards him with a sly look on her face.

He tried to look away but was mesmerized. Suddenly Ako awoke and saved him. She sat up with a yawn and shivered. ''M-M-Makie.. What are we doing out here? And.. Negi-Sensei?'' She covered her boobs and crossed her legs.

Negi quickly realized, ''Lets get you two to your room! You'll catch a cold!''

Makie and Ako looked at each other, ''We have no idea what we did with our clothes, can you take us back?'' Makie pleaded.

Negi blushed and was able to look away, ''Why do you need me to go?''

''Well we could share some body heat on the way there. I know its just right down the hall, but still...'' Makie pouted.

Negi automatically felt guilt, ''Ok. I'll take you...''

Ako slowly got up they approached each other, with Negi in the middle, they each got on each side and held each arm for support in the dark. He gulped, two naked girls were now holding his arms and started to feel completely different. He felt like holding them tighter to his side.

They felt the same way and looked over at him with a warm sensation that suddenly began to burst through their bodies. They both blushed and held him him tight.

Chamo peeked out from Negi's shirt. He had been hiding in it since the girls woke up. He felt them hold Negi and knew something was wrong, he would never let them do that so easily. Looking up at him he could tell he was different. His eyes were narrow and he wore a smile.

Chamo slid back down and was eager to see what would happen. When they reached their room shortly down the hall, The two girls stopped covering their body and had no problem with Negi seeing them. He also had no problem looking at them.

Ako opened the door and stepped inside, Makie turned to Negi with a grin, ''Wanna help us warm up?''

He smiled and nodded, after tossing Chamo aside he closed the door behind him.

Chamo sat shocked out in the hallway. ''No way big bro would normally give in! He flees when there's boobies around! And its supposed to be bros before hoes!''

Meanwhile, outside of campus at the home Evangeline...

Upstairs, Kazumi lied across the bed out of breath resting. Eva lied beside her panting also. Both were stripped of clothing, completely nude.

Chachamaru stood beside the bed with her arms to her side in a maid's outfit. ''Master, would you like another one?''

Evangeline turned and caressed Kazumi's neck, ''We're going to rest a little Chachamaru, did you enjoy yourself Kazumi?''

She continued to pant, ''You were right. She's so good at it...'' She slid her hand down to her waist in happiness. She lied on her back with her legs open. Eva shared the same position beside her.

In Evangeline's mind, she thought she was going to be able to fight off the spell, but when she fell, she made it drastically more powerful than she planned. She couldn't even hold the power of it back.

She looked back over to Kazumi, ''Are you ready for more?''

''Oh yeah. Lets do it faster this time.'' Kazumi replied with a blushing smile.

''You heard her Chachamaru, faster this time.'' Eva said spreading her legs farther apart.

Chachamaru finished wiping off her wet fingers with a towel, ''I will go faster to please master.''

She prepared and started again, and as asked, she went faster than the last time and the two girls enjoyed it. They moaned and screamed louder than before. Evangeline reached over and groped Kazumi's fairly large breasts. She whimpered and leaned over to return the favor by licking Eva's neck and ear.

What Chachamaru was doing made them feel so good, but when they interacted with each other during it, it was amazing. They began to kiss and made it even better, the feeling of their tongues felt so good to the point of climaxing.

They held hands tightly from the feeling that was beginning to erupt and gripped harder as they got closer.

''F-faster!'' Eva screamed.

Under their pleasured screaming Chachamaru replied, ''Yes, master.'' She started to move her arms back and forth even faster, Kazumi and Eva gripped their hands together even tighter and had one final scream as a surge of energy shot through them.

Their hands loosened and their bodies relaxed from weakness. As they lied there panting once again, Kazumi slid her fingers through her red hair and asked, ''So, what are we going to do about all the sex crazed students?''

Eva wiped the sweat off of her forehead, ''Lets get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow.'' She moved to the other end of the bed and lied on a pillow as she covered up.

Kazumi crawled beside her and shared the covers with her. ''Good night.'' She quietly said, giving Eva a peck on the cheek.

''Good night. Oh and thank you Chachamaru. Master is definitely pleased.''

Chachamaru bowed and walked out of the room to leave them to sleep. When she closed the door behind her she looked down to observe her hands. Her fingers that she used to please the two girls were dripping wet. Driven by curiosity, she stuck her left middle finger in her mouth and cleaned it of her love juices. She continued to do the same with her right hand and seem satisfied.

''Master is not as sweet as paparazzi girl..''

At that moment back at the dorms...

''Are you ready? Negi-Sensei?'' Ako asked, lifting the covers.

''Of course.'' He replied, sliding in the bed beside her.

Still being nude, she wrapped her arms around him to embrace him. He put his arms around her back in return. His head being in between her small breasts made him smile.

''Ok! Here I come!'' Makie exclaimed, jumping in the small bed next to Negi. She also wrapped her arms around him. There was a Negi sandwich being made and Ako and Makie were the happy slices of bread.

The girls warmed up quickly as they cuddled Negi closely, he had never been so relaxed. They intended to do other things together, but as their bodies warmed from each other and the covers over them their eyes began to feel heavy.

Ako slowly blinked, wanting to take care of the situation while she still had it, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. His lips warmed her up even more. She prepared to give him the tongue but Makie grabbed him and turned him over for her to kiss.

He was half asleep and didn't even move in the kissing fight. He was merely a rag doll as they took turns turning him to kiss.

It continued for a few minutes until they began to feel fatigue. They moved closer to him to finally go to sleep. There was even lots of room left on the small bottom bunk of the bed they shared. All three couldn't be any closer. The amount of body heat created was incredible.

Outside, not hearing any loud noises or screaming, Chamo started to slowly walk down the hall towards Negi's room.

''Today has been too crazy, I think I'll take a short walk.'' He said to himself as he changed directions to walked out on campus near the school.

He slowly trotted along in the cool night air and suddenly looked around in confusion, ''What is that noise? Is that snoring?'' He looked around and noticed someone on a bench near the walkway ahead.

Upon approaching it he easily figured out who it was.

''Big sis! Wake up!'' He jumped up and down on her.

She jumped up quickly and backhanded him into the air. ''What the hell do you- Oh its you Chamo...''

He picked himself off the ground and dusted off the dirt, ''Well you're clearly cranky after a nap! Anyways, why are you sleeping here?''

Asuna wiped her eyes, ''Well I had to deliver the evening papers and I remember on my way back to the dorm I sat down to rest because I was exhausted. I suppose I fell asleep for a little while.''

''Well you should get back to your room! There's been nothing but insanity all day! You're lucky you were busy with those papers, you might have got caught up in the madness.'' Chamo explained.

''What happened?'' She asked quickly, suddenly becoming worried about Negi and the others.

''Oh don't worry too much, its not that serious. Its just that everyone has become really horny for some reason.'' He chuckled.

She blushed, ''W-w-wha? Ok lets go the dorm room. I'll just deal with this tomorrow. Its gotten too late.''

Chamo nodded and they headed back to the dorm. Asuna was unaware of how crazy things really were. She would soon find out in the dorm room though...

Many fell asleep with others that night. Though it was intended, how would they react in the morning upon waking up?

Konoka and Setsuna slept close to each other, happier than they had ever been together.

Evangeline slept close to Kazumi, after both being pleased by Chachamaru many times, they knew that they would both get a wonderful night of sleep.

Haruna, Yue and Nodoka slept in weird poses from their many positions of pleasure. They were more tired than they had ever been before.

Negi lied in between Ako and Makie, who couldn't be any closer. During their slumber, they sweat from the amount of body heat.

As they all slept happily in their crowded beds, they didn't have a care in the world, but would they when they wake up?

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Awoken Addicts

Happy one month anniversary 'Magic Touch'! Sorry it has been longer than usual for an upload, I have been a little busy and also have another story up. Check my profile to see it if you're interested.

This chapter is fairly short, but I just wanted to get what I already had uploaded today. The next will be up a lot quicker.

He stretched as he awoken as usual and after a yawn he turned to his right. The student known as Makie lied in front of him sound asleep. Her cheeks were slightly colored and she let out a light pant from her mouth. Her messy pinkish hair covered some of her face.

It was so adorable, he practically shivered. In fright, he scooted backwards and felt something warm. Very warm. He slowly turned to see Ako. Another student who looked irresistible sleeping. Her short light blue hair was messy also.

Not knowing what to do, he jumped out of bed and toppled to the floor. Upon impact, he made another discovery. He was completely naked! He quickly grabbed a shirt that lied on the floor nearby and covered himself.

''I have a vague memory of something happening. But what was it? I feel as if I have fought some kind of energy off with my mind.'' Suddenly images in his head began to show, cuddling with Ako and Makie. Both of them saying his name. 'Negi-Sensei. Negi-Sensei.'

He gasped out loud and covered his mouth, he didn't want to wake the two girls. Observing the floor he was able to locate his clothes. He quietly put them on and slowly stepped to the door. As he placed his hand on the knob to turn, the rustling of covers came from across the room.

Negi quickly opened the door and ran out closing it behind him. In the room Makie rubbed her eyes and tapped on Ako.

''Where did he go?''

Negi hurried down the hall towards his room, knowing that it was too early for Asuna to be up delivering papers. He wished to catch her up on the situation before class.

When he slowly opened the door, it made a light squeaking noise. After carefully shutting it behind him, he turned around to the direction of the bunk bed and gasped.

Konoka and Setsuna lied together on the bottom bunk, holding each other under the covers in a deep sleep.

With a racing heartbeat, Negi crouched beside the bed to look. He already knew what they did so wasn't surprised about it, he just didn't think that they would still be there. With a smile at the cute couple, he went up the ladder to the top bunk where Asuna still slept.

She breathed lightly from her mouth and hugged her pillow tightly with her long reddish orange hair lying across the bed. Her legs were curled up near her torso in comfort.

Negi blushed, 'I didn't realize how cute she is while sleeping.' He thought to himself. As his hand approached her he suddenly retracted it back.

'I should think carefully before doing anything else with all this madness about. So far today, every girl I have came in contact with today have gone crazy with lust. Well so have I, but the feelings were so strong before that I couldn't help it.' He stopped.

He began to remember everything that happened very clearly and his chest tightened.

He began to feel a sudden urge see all of those students once again. He wanted to kiss Yue and cuddle with Makie and Ako once more.

His head shook as he refused, something very powerful was constantly turning his mind to those girls. Some sort of feeling would always burst through him when he tried to resist.

Negi put his hands on his head, ''Why can't I fight off this feeling? I don't want to get carried away with any other of my students. I will leave Asuna as she is and try to deal with this later.''

He went to his bed over the storage area and as he pulled the covers over him Asuna's alarm sounded thought the room. He exhaled loudly, 'Just my luck...'

After failing to go back to sleep, he lied there staring at the ceiling even after Asuna already left for the paper route.

He suddenly wondered how everyone one else's morning was going to go with all the chaos about.

Outside of campus, At Evangeline's house..

Eva awoke from her deep slumber and looked to her side. Kazumi was lying close to her, still sleeping. Eva had not forgot about what happened, but she regretted it.

''I am so pathetic. To lose control from a failure of a spell is a new low for me. I must have overcharged it completely for me to give in. Everyone in the class is weak, they definitely have too. But I mustn't give up on Negi. I will try to use magic to turn everyone back to normal after Negi touches and falls in love with me..'' Eva said to herself.

Kazumi rolled over closer to her, and gripped her arm tightly with a sleeping smile. Eva began to breathe harder and closed the gap between them even more.

A knock sounded at the door. Eva snapped quickly, ''Five more minutes Chachamaru.''

Meanwhile, next door to Negi, one of the three girls woke up in a daze.

''Huh? W-w-wha happened?'' Nodoka rubbed her eyes and looked down.

She lied nude on her back up against the bedpost with her legs open. Yue was asleep right at her waist with her head in between Nodoka's thighs. Haruna lied on top of Yue's back, sideways with her legs hanging off the bed.

''I.. what exactly happened last night? I can't remember the details...'' Nodoka said to herself.

She reached down and caressed Yue's long hair and smiled, ''Yue is so cute while she's sleeping. I'm not going to let this moment go to waste...''

She slowly slid out from under Yue as she stood up from the bed. She sat on her knees beside the bed and put her head up close to her's.

''Now that I think about it, Yue looks so seductive with her juice boxes all the time. Now It makes me wonder what she would look like sucking on my finger..'' She lifted her finger and inched it towards Yue's sleeping face.

As soon as she touched her lips, she stopped, 'So soft...' she slightly rubbed her tip across it and slowly penetrated her mouth into a warm, soft, moist oasis for her finger.

Yue's eyes opened, she said with a muffled voice, ''Nodoka? You just couldn't wait for me to wake up could you?''

Nodoka blushed in embarassment but suddenly became a lot happier. Yue grabbed Nodoka's wrist so she wouldn't move it and continued to suck on it. She wrapped her slippery tongue around it and slightly bit on it.

Nodoka quietly yelped and grabbed Yue's neck and pulled her close for a kiss. She did the same thing to her tongue that she did to her finger.

They continued until Haruna rolled over and tumbled off the bed. After they laughed about it, they included her in the action.

At that time, down the hall in Makie and Ako's room..

''I still can't believe it...'' Makie grumbled.

''Its ok, we'll see him in just a little bit for class.'' Ako assured her.

''Well I don't know why he would just ditch us like that! We had a lot of fun last night though.''

''Maybe he just needed to get ready for class. Don't worry, we can more fun with him today!'' Ako declared.

Makie's frown shifted and she giggled maniacally. ''We should during class!''

Ako smiled, ''I don't know if that would be a good idea... But it would be fun!''

Down the hall in the Negi's room...

'I suppose I should've stopped Asuna and told her about what is going on... Though it's quite embarrassing. She would be so mad if she knew what I have done to those few students. Ah well.. I will deal with it in cla-'

Negi stopped thinking when he heard the rustling of covers nearby. Knowing that it was Konoka or Setsuna, he peeked out from his blanket to look. He also heard mumbling and could sort of make out what they were saying.

''Kono-chan... It's so nice to wake up by your side. I'm glad I did this.'' Setsuna put her hand on Konoka's cheek.

''I want you to wake up with me everyday Secchan. There's no one I would rather do that with..''

They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. After they picked a few kissed to one another, they got out of bed and dressed. Mainly because they were still completely naked!

Negi had been quietly watching but hid back under when they got up until they left. He sat up and sighed, ''Class is going to be so awkward today... Not only can I fight off these sudden urges I keep getting, but there's no telling what the other students were up to last night too.

He hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed too. As he was leaving, Chamo stopped him.

''You deserted me last night bro! How could you?!''

''I don't know what came over me Chamo, I am sorry. And I don't have time to talk now, today in class I will figure out what is going on once and for all!'' He walked out and shut the door behind him.

''Ugh... Bro.. Always more worried about the ladies than anything else...'' Chamo shook his head.

Negi slowly wandered out of the dorm and to his homeroom class which he was regretting to go to because he had no idea how he was going to handle the situation. He will have to fight off the spell and at the same time, control the entire sex driven class...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 Today's lesson!

The quick and suspicious ermine dashed across the grass and climbed a medium sized tree in a single bound. He reached a stable branch and sat down.

''Here ya go big sis.'' He handed a bag to Asuna, who sat beside him with binoculars over her eyes.

''Thanks. Did anything suspicious happen earlier or on the way over?'' She looked down at him.

''Well of course Konoka and Setsuna were all lovey dovey, but nothing else really happened. It seemed that most of the girls overslept a little.'' He replied.

Asuna went back to observe class 3-A through the binoculars, ''Most of the girls have came in a lot later than usual. I wonder if they stayed up all night doing you know what?''

''You mean hot, cover gripping, sweating, biting, steamy girl on girl sex?'' Chamo's eyes lit up like stars.

Asuna backhanded him, ''I didn't want to have to say what it is you little perv!''

He rubbed his head in pain, ''Has big bro came in yet? He was leaving before I headed over here.''

She looked again, ''Nope. It looks like all the girls are there except for Kazumi, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and obviously me...''

''That's odd. Usually Eva and that robot are the first there!'' Chamo declared.

Asuna glanced down at him. ''I should've known that this isn't your first time spying on our class. At least this is for a good reason! From what you've told me, whatever is going on is affecting everyone. Since it hasn't done anything to me, probably means its related to magic! Like everything else that goes on around here...''

''I have my reasons! Hehehe, well whats going on in there? I can't see!'' He yelled.

''Most of the girls have their head down asleep. A few are making out with each other. They really are going crazy!'' Asuna explained.

Chamo jumped up to try to snatch away the binoculars, ''Ooh! Ooh! Lemme see!''

''Back off you damn perverted rat! If you must know, it's Konoka and Setsuna, but that's no surprise. The others are Kaede and Fei Ku.''

Chamo put his fist into the air, ''The martial arts babes getting it on would be amazing! So much flexibility!''

Asuna pushed him off the branch, ''I only needed you to bring my snack just in case I got hungry...''

She continued back to spying on the class and patiently waited. There were a couple of different reasons she had for doing it. Not only did she want to stay out of all the sexual maniac's way, but she also wanted to make sure Negi wasn't caught in the middle of it.

She would soon find out his involvement because he was in the hall outside the class about to come in.

'Nothing shall stop me from teaching my class! I will go in there with no fears and no doubts! I don't care what's going on!'' Negi proudly thought to himself as he began to open the door.

He jumped in with an angry expression and pointed to the class. He suddenly felt stupid when he looked around to see that almost everyone was asleep at their desk...

Konoka's head shot up from behind one of the desks in the back. ''Ok Secchan. Class is starting now. Fun time over.''

Setsuna let out a painful reply, ''I'm just gunna lay here a little longer...''

Negi was both irritated and surprised. Upon glancing around the room, there were only four students awake and also four absent!

Though he was a little relieved that most of them were sleeping, he didn't have to face them just yet.

As he looked around, his mind suddenly froze and he had no idea what to do or say. 'Do I wake the class up? Could I let them sleep?'

He gulped. ''Why are there so many not here?'' He looked up at Konoka, who was one of the only girls in the class that (At the moment) he could trust.

''I remember Asuna leaving earlier for her paper route but she never came back. I don't know about the others.'' Konoka quickly replied.

Negi thought for a moment. 'Maybe with this many absent I could use that as an excuse to not teach class today...'

''He's not even waking them up! Though I guess I don't blame him...'' Asuna said to herself, still observing closely.

''This is getting boring... When is something exciting gunna happen?'' Chamo replied, crossing his arms.

''Chamo! That's what we're supposed to prevent!''

''Well how are we supposed to do that from way up here?'' Chamo scratched his head.

Asuna felt a little dimwitted. ''Well... I never thought about it... We'll distract them or think of something somehow!''

Negi cleared his throat and was about to do what he didn't want to do. He raised his his finger into the air, preparing to wake up the class, but the door swung open quickly.

He looked over and practically turned to the color of chalk. He quivered in both fear and excitement.

Evangeline stood there in a completely random outfit. It was older looking black satin lingerie with stockings, long arm gloves and a corset. A black cape also waved behind her.

Negi looked over the petite, blonde, European, goddess and stuttered out a sentence.

''E-E-E-E-Evangeline... Y-y-y-y-you're o-o-out of d-d-dress c-code...'' He took a step back.

Chachamaru walked in behind her wearing a maid outfit that revealed most of her robotic body. Kazumi walked in third wearing an almost identical outfit to that of Eva's but white.

Eva put one hand on her hip and the other she caressed down her cheek and neck, ''Negi-Sensei, if you don't want me to wear this. Then why don't you just take it off of me...'' She gave him a sharp dirty expression.

''What the hell?! She looks like a total slut!'' Asuna screamed, paying close attention to the class from the tree branch.

Chamo leaped up and took the binoculars from her, ''Now it's my turn!''

She reached back for them but he was too quick, he took a peek through and caught a glimpse of Eva.

''Sweet mother of loli!'' He screamed as he lost his balance, hanging on to Asuna. They screamed on the way down and hammered into the ground making a lot of loud noise.

Everyone's sleeping heads shot up in shock and looked around. Almost immediately after, two loud shrieks boomed through the room.

''Neggggiiiii - Seeeensseei!''

Suddenly, Ako and Makie appeared in a flash and tackled Negi to the ground. They each hugged him on the floor with great force.

''Negi-Sensei we missed you so much! Why did you leave last night? We were having so much fun!''

They began to rub all over him and no matter how much he tried to fight it off, the urge to rub them back was getting the best of him.

Steam began to bustle from Eva's ears as she stood there in irritation. Her attention was suddenly taken by the rest of the class. They had sat upon waking up, just simply staring at what was going on, but suddenly they all began to get interactive with one another.

The activities were not random, every girl that had contact with each other were continued their relationship from the evening before.

Eva suddenly felt different as they all began to interact, she suddenly had a strong feeling to be loved by Kazumi and Chachamaru once again.

''I see now. It seems that when the spell took control of them, it gave off some sort of aura that made it stronger. Thus making everyone in the class want to get physical with the person they touched! That is why I suddenly feel these-'' Evangeline stopped mid sentence because Chachamaru lifted her off the ground and threw her over her shoulder to be carried.

''Put me down! Now is my chance!'' Eva yelped, trying to get free from the robot's superb strength.

''I must take master back home to be pleased this instant. Along with paparazzi girl.'' She replied.

''Alright! Yippee! I love the way Chachamaru pleases us! I might record it this time!'' Kazumi cheered on her other shoulder.

Chachamaru carried them down the hallway towards Eva's home as the class erupted in chaos.

Asuna rubbed the top of her head she crawled out from under branches and bushes. ''Ow.. That hurt you stupid rat!''

''How do you think I feel? I broke your fall!'' He angrily replied.

She looked inside the window and gasped, ''Th-th-they're all doing it!''

Chamo jumped to her shoulder, ''Doing wha- Oh my!''

What they had saw would never be forgotten by them. A class of 31 students all had at least one partner at that time whom they were physically interacting with.

As everyone moaned and fooled around, Yue stood up in anger.

''Yue? Don't you want to join in?'' Nodoka respectfully questioned.

''Not right now. Don't worry, maybe you will be able to handle Haruna's breasts on your own. I'll be back...'' Yue sternly replied.

She approached Negi's front desk where he cuddled with Ako and Makie on the floor. ''You should get off now. Negi-Sensei is mine.'' Yue said with a strong voice.

Makie looked up at her, ''We saw him first! You didn't spend the night with him, we did!''

''True, but I had him to myself yesterday right after class.''

Makie stood up and faced her, ''I bet he had more fun with us than you!''

''Unfortunately for you, it's not a myth that bookworms are the best in bed.'' Yue said with a smirk.

''Why you little slutt-'' Makie was interrupted by Ako, ''Why don't we all have fun with him?''

Yue and Makie gave each other a competitive smile and lowered to the floor. Negi lied with his legs and arms open, ''You three don't have to fight, I love you all. I don't mind who it is and I don't mind what you do..''

Across the room, the groups continued their fun. Most were with the person that is their friend or they hang out with the most. The cliques were mostly among themselves.

Nodoka and Haruna were together, Setsuna and Konoka were together(no surprise), Fei Ku and Kaede were together, Chizuru, Ayake and Akira were together, Misa, Madoka and Sakurako were together, Yuna, Natsumi and Misora were together, Zazie, Mana and Chisame were together, Fuka and Fumika were together, and Satomi, Rinshen and Satsuki were together.

Every student had a partner/partners except for Sayo, who stood by her seat and observed. She had been affected by the spell but hadn't touched anyone. She could only think of one other student that she would like to be with, so she headed to Eva's house.

''What do we do?!'' Asuna questioned.

''Well they're being awfully loud! Someone's gunna hear it and they're gunna all get caught!'' Chamo replied.

Asuna stood up, ''Then let's go in and make sure no one will find out about them and try to put a stop to this! Wait... this isn't good! I remember Negi talking about it a week or two ago. Today another teacher is supposed to stop by this class for review and observation!''

To be continued...

* * *

This was indeed a tease! Tune in next time when the class continues with their fun! Will the other teacher catch them? Will Eva ever be able to get with Negi? Will Negi ever find out what's going on? Will you even be able to answer any of these questions? Thanks for reading and giving feedback!


	7. Chapter 7 Robot paparazzi Vampire Ghost

As they approached the house, Eva didn't squirm as much and just lied on Chachamaru's shoulders, not yet willing, but wasn't going to give a fuss.

The robot opened the door and stopped, ''Is the usual spot ok for master and paparazzi girl?''

Kazumi quickly replied, ''Let's do it somewhere different this time!''

Eva started to squirm again, ''I have to go touch Negi! And quick, before the spell starts to effect me again!''

Chachamaru glanced around and lied Kazumi in the middle of the main room where she and Eva would normally drink tea.

She proceeded to contract rope from an opening in her hand and tied up Evangeline. After screaming and more squirming, she was placed beside Kazumi.

''I am sorry. Master must be held still.'' The robot said, walking upstairs, leaving the two in the floor.

Kazumi rolled to her side and gave Eva a seducing expression, ''I wonder what we're doing today..''

Evangeline closed her eyes and turned her head, ''Just shut up! I don't want to do anything!''

Kazumi caressed her fingers down Eva's cheek and neck, ''Are you sure? You always refuse at first, but it's no problem to get you turned on...'' She leaned over and gave her a soft kiss and slowly licked her neck below her ear.

''K-K-Kazumi...D-don't...'' Eva pleaded.

''Oh that's right, you're all tied up. You can't do anything...'' Kazumi replied as she sat on her torso and pulled up Eva's lingerie, showing her small chest.

Eva wiggled where she was tied at her hands and ankles. It slowly began to stop as Kazumi leaned down to kiss her chest.

Eva had her eyes closed, but she suddenly opened to show that she was beginning to get aroused. ''Kazumi. Can you let down you're hair?''

She was a little surprised at first, but laughed, ''Of course.'' She reached up and pulled down her long red hair to her shoulders. Eva blushed and a small smile spread across her face, ''That's better...'' She leaned forward to grip the redhead by the neck and pulled her in for a slippery kiss.

Kazumi pinched Eva's small breasts during and she let out a small squeal as they continued to kiss faster.

Eva grabbed her by the sides and yanked off her white lingerie top. Kazumi's medium sized breasts bounced out and she slightly blushed in embarrassment.

Eva chuckled as she leaned to kiss them carefully and nibbled softly with her vampiric teeth. She let out a moan and rubbed her long blonde hair.

''I'm sorry, this must be difficult for you. Let me make this easier..'' Kazumi said softly, implying at Eva's bound hands and feet.

Kazumi lied back and picked up Eva to sit on her. That way it was easier for her to play with the paparazzi girl with her limited movements.

She continued to suck and lick Kazumi's breasts as she lied on her. When she raised up to rest, Kazumi's boobs were sticky with saliva.

The two smiled at each other and Kazumi continued to pull down Eva's black panties. She smiled and breathed heavier from the sight of the petite blonde wearing only black gloves and stockings.

Eva bent down and bit into Kazumi's white panties and yanked them off with a strong tug. She had the same reaction seeing the sexy redhead lying nude.

''You're getting good with no hands.'' She said softly.

Eva grinned and bent down for them to kiss once more. That time they didn't hold back though, tongues licked each other, they sucked on each other's lips and traded saliva. They both felt so wonderful and at ease, they each let out low whimpers as their mouths took breaks.

Eva began to kiss Kazumi's neck and licked on her ear lobe, so she returned the favor by reaching down to pleasure her gently and slowly. Just like Chachamaru would usually do.

She stopped sucking on Kazumi's ear and gasped with pleasure. She wanted to do the same thing to her, but unable to because of her bound hands. So she positioned her left leg so that she could move up and down to make her partner feel the same way.

Kazumi also moaned and continued to please Eva faster as she was also being pleased. They moved faster and faster and in no time they both felt something arising quickly and wanted to continue to reach their peak. They both felt their bodies beginning to feel scorched and blushed rapidly.

They kept going and was ready to release whatever they felt building up, but suddenly, Eva was lifted into the air.

Kazumi opened her eyes in irritation, Chachamaru was holding Eva by the rope on her hands.

''You both begin to please each other, but now it is my turn.'' The robot declared.

''Ugh, you could've at least let us finished before starting again!'' Kazumi replied, standing up. The morning sunlight from the window discovered the sweat all over her warm body.

''Chachamaru, you can untie me now! I've changed my mind! I want you to please me!'' Eva yelled.

''Master might try to squirm again, I will leave you bound just to make sure.'' She replied, tying the opposite end of the rope from her hands to the legs of the couch.

Eva was placed where her arms tied downward and her legs tied also so that she sat with her arms down and legs open. She struggled to get free, ''This is uncomfortable, I don't like this!''

''Don't worry, we will please you more. Paparazzi girl, please take care of master so that I can take care of you.'' Chachamaru kindly ordered.

Kazumi smiled and sat on her knees at Eva's crotch. ''I will finish you this time.'' She said, bending down to make Eva feel wonderful. The vampire gulped in awkward preparation.

Instead of her hand like before, she used her mouth and tongue. Chachamaru sat behind Kazumi and with one hand on her hip and the other doing what she normally did, she moaned in approval.

Eva screamed from Kazumi's excellent mouth and Kazumi screamed from Chachamaru's epic hand movements.

''K-Kazumi! I feel it again! It's about to happen again!'' Eva gasped.

Kazumi took a break and replied, ''M-me too... We're gunna finish this time...''

She went back to lick Eva and Chachamaru started to go faster. That made Kazumi lick harder and Eva moaned louder.

They each started to feel what they had felt before and their bodies turned red from excitement. They took deep breaths and prepared for the massive feeling that approached.

Eva was closer to it than Kazumi and she gripped the couch with all her strength. Suddenly, she feeling began to slow as Kazumi looked over at the door in surprise. But that didn't stop Chachamaru and she finally reached her limit.

Kazumi let out a long moan and planted her face into the floor. She breathed heavily sweat drenched her body. Upon being satisfied, she looked back up at what had caught her attention.

''S-Sayo?'' Kazumi questioned, her ghostly friend had entered the house and was in shock.

''A strong feeling made me want to follow you here Kazumi. I have an urge to be with you.'' She replied, floating closer to her.

Eva whispered a spell to herself and Sayo suddenly dropped to the floor and became solid.

''Ok, now Chachamaru please finish me now! I haven't been able to yet!'' Eva said in an irritated tone.

''Yes master.'' The robot replied, moving over to her and began to use her fingers just as Eva liked.

Kazumi crawled over to Sayo and put her hand on her cheek, staring into her red eyes. She felt a sudden urge to be with her as well.

Sayo glanced down, ''You're naked, and you look so tired.''

''I've been having a blast, let me do something for you..'' She replied.

Sayo slowly removed her school uniform and felt slightly embarrassed, ''Are you sure?'' She asked.

Kazumi gave her a seducing expression, ''Yes. Just lie back...''

Sayo gulped when she was on her back, her heart was pumping and she just wanted to be with Kazumi. She whimpered quietly as Kazumi began to slowly rub her fingers down her torso to her waste.

She reached the ghost's panties and slid her hand inside to make her feel wonderful. Sayo moaned as she rubbed her hand around inside and Eva made the same sounds across the room as Chachamaru was finishing her.

''Faster! I'm going to finish this time!'' She yelped.

''I can tell, master.'' Chachamaru replied.

She sped up and Eva was gripping the couch harder than before as she was nearing the feeling. She felt energy rising through her and it all vanished in an instant when felt at her peak. She moaned once more and breathed heavily from her mouth.

Chachamaru came to a stop and removed her hand, she stood to clean herself off and left Eva tied to rest.

It didn't take long for Sayo to began that feeling as well, Kazumi sucked on her small breast and rubbed inside her panties at the same time.

''K-Ka-Kazumi! Stop! I don't know what this feeling is!'' Sayo pleaded.

Kazumi lifted from her chest, ''It's ok, you're supposed to feel that way. Don't hold back.''

Sayo closed her eyes and stopped worrying about it. She felt her body heat up intensively and she reached up to caress Kazumi's red hair.

''K-k-keep.. G-g-going..'' Sayo stuttered as she began to sweat.

Kazumi stopped licking her again and smiled at Sayo's face. It made her happy that she was making her feel so good.

''I-I-I...'' Sayo didn't even finish her sentence and stretched her body out as she felt completely climaxed. Her arm fell to the floor and she became tired just like Kazumi and Eva.

They each smiled at each other after being pleased to no end, and all headed up to Eva's room, where they all lied down in her bed and began to rest from their long morning. The three each held the other's hand and they fell fast asleep with sweat drenched bodies. Chachamaru stood sentry, gazing at them at ease. Though she felt that she had another girl she had to please...

To be continued...

* * *

The next few chapters are going to be like this where I put each group's scene into one shorter chapter each until they are all portrayed! It might take a while, but it will be interesting! Hopefully after they are all done, Eva might have her wish with Negi! But who knows?


	8. Chapter 8 The martial arts duo

**The evening before...**

Fei and Kaede walked along side one another as they headed to practice their martial arts for the day. They headed for the training room that they used on campus with no idea on the chaos that had been occurring.

They quietly entered the large empty room and got ready to spar. After a few moments, they entered the room again in their fighting robes.

''I have to warn you, I've improved quite a bit since the last time we've done this!'' Fei warned.

Kaede giggled, ''You always say that. So far I haven't seen much of any improvement!''

They ran at each other and Fei reached her arm out for her first strike, when Kaede put her hand up to block they both stopped and just stared.

Both had a confused expression, not knowing what had happened but there was a drastic change. They put their arms down and took a step closer.

'I feel so hot now. My chest feels strange and my heart is beating so fast. All of this all of a sudden, but I don't care. I just want her...' Fei thought as she wrapped her arms around Kaede tightly.

She looked down at Fei and thought the same thing, she just wanted her so badly that she could not stand it. She bent down and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Neither of them could hold back and they fell to the floor while they were still connected by their tongues and mouth.

The kiss began to get wet as they wildly smacked each other's lips. They stopped for a moment because Kaede leaned over to lick Fei's ear slowly. She caressed her warm tongue smoothly across her lobe.

Fei let out a high pitched whine and moved her hands down Kaede's back, loosening her robe. It fell off of her shoulders and her bra and the top half of her fairly dark body was shown. She stopped nibbling on Fei's ear and leaned up with a smile.

''You're curious, aren't you?'' She said, with her eyes still slender as always and a smirk across her face. She reached behind her and carefully unhooked her dark bra. When it slid down her stomach and was tossed to the side, Fei's eyes exploded with amazement and her jaw dropped.

Kaede's perfect breasts flopped out and they were bigger than Fei thought. She smiled and reached up to grab them. Kaede didn't mind as she began to play and fondle with them.

She put her arms back and enjoyed the feeling of Fei squeezing and rubbing her nipples. At first, Kaede was quiet about it, but she started to get louder and louder with each squeeze. She began to grunt and exhale loudly, with her eyes still narrow.

Fei was enjoying herself, she smiled and was turned on by the sounds that Kaede made. That's when she leaned up and wrapped her lips around them, sucking and licking as she pleased.

After they switched positions, Kaede had her fun playing with Fei's smaller chest, but was still satisfied. They continued their fun until all of their clothes were removed and they pleasured each other until the sun had set. That is what began to two to be in love with one another from the touch of the magic spell only meant for one person...

**The next day, when the class erupts in love**

As soon as the magical aura traveled through the room because of Negi, Makie and Ako, Kaede and Fei suddenly looked at each other. Their minds both wandered to what had happened the day before. Without hesitation, they walked towards each other with serious looks on their faces.

They stood in the back of the room to their selves, for a moment they simply stared at each other but then Kaede wrapped her arms around the petite blonde and carried her out the classroom.

''Let's find somewhere quiet. Just like last night.'' Kaede stated.

Fei crossed her arms around Kaede's neck and pulled herself close to speak softly in her ear, ''We're going to do even crazier things today.''

Kaede was excited to hear her say that and she dashed faster towards the training room once again. It didn't take them long to get there. When they did, they checked inside and no one was there.

Kaede closed the door and turned around to see Fei lying on the floor. She became puzzled, ''What are you doing?''

She glanced over and stretched her limbs, ''I'm lying here for you, do whatever you want to me. Anywhere on my body.''

Kaede's mouth opened in shock and her heart started to race. She was so excited to be able to do whatever she wanted and she didn't know where to begin.

She knelt down beside Fei, who then had her arms and legs apart and her eyes closed. She waited patiently for Kaede to do whatever she wanted.

Kaede then realized she wanted to get her down to nothing and began to remove her clothes while on the ground. She remained lying still as they slid off, showing her small body. Kaede smiled from excitement as she looked over her naked friend, but she suddenly noticed something when she looked at her chest.

''Fei. Are you cold?'' Kaede questioned, as she moved her hand slowly down Fei's body rigid with small bumps and the noticeable difference in her nipples.

She slowly opened her eyes, ''Now that I'm naked, it is pretty chilly...'' When she finished her sentence, she began to let out a pleasured whine and closed her eyes again. When Kaede heard that her friend was cold, she immediately began to grip one breast with her warm hand and suck on the other with her dripping hot mouth.

Fei gasped in complete satisfaction, she stumbled her arms over and began to lift Kaede's robe off, she was able to pull it off easily and was amazed once again by the sight of her body and breasts in lingerie.

Kaede grinned, ''So you want them again, huh? Well let me warm you up first.''

She pulled down the rest of her robe and removed her shoes and socks also, then with another grin she slowly pulled down her panties down her tall dark legs. Revealing everything. She knew that it wasn't what Fei really wanted to see though.

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra so that her dark, large and perfectly round breasts toppled out bouncing. She ran her hands from her waist to her shoulder and leaned the other against her cheek.

Fei was dazzled by the sight of the tall dark and slender goddess that stood before her and was about to please her as she wished. She immediately felt a strong burst of energy through her. All of her chill bumps disappeared and she leaped up from the floor and tackled her to the ground.

She held her shoulders down and planted her lips onto Kaede's, not holding back as she forcefully kissed and lied on her.

Of course Kaede didn't mind but she felt the burst of energy too, as if the spell suddenly intensified, they're eyes shined with lust. They carried out their burning feelings in their hearts and squeezed and kissed each other wildly.

Fei released her mouth and glanced down, she slightly panted and positioned herself where her left leg was between Kaede's legs. Then she began to slowly shift up and down, they both felt wonderful feelings at their touching spots and yelped loudly.

They clinched each other's hands and moaned and grunted as Fei starting moving back and forth faster. Though they had been cold just moments ago, drops of sweat were glistening on their hot bodies.

Feeling so good, they couldn't hold back. Kaede reached up and hooked her arms around Fei's back, and Fei grabbed her by the sides of her stomach to help her move back and forth faster. The moans started to get much louder and Kaede tried to call out her lover's name.

''F...Fe-Fei K-Ku... It feels good...''

Fei looked down at her with a blushing and sweating face, ''I f-feel good too...'' She reached up to her bright blonde hair and yanked on each side so instead of being up like usual, it dangled down and reached Kaede's stomach.

They quickly swapped positions and Fei was lying down once again. She lied on her side with one leg flat on the floor and the other stretched upward. Kaede sat with her legs wrapped around the leg that was sticking upward. She began the same movements from before and started to howl at their fun again.

Kaede was less gentle and made her movements more fierce and harder. Fei lied with her eyes closed and biting her own lip. She looked up and gave Kaede a big smile showing her happiness.

Once they felt as if they were leading up to an even greater feeling, they would stop to change positions. They began to get creative, since they were trained in martial arts and were incredibly limber, they could create many different positions.

In another, Kaede lied down with both legs held upward and apart while Fei sat with her legs apart between Kaede's legs, while moving side to side. Another where Kaede lied on Fei and they each had their face at the opposite end of their bodies, pleasing each other. And another where Kaede lied on her back with her legs stretched upward and towards her while Fei sat at her waist with her legs stretched to Kaede's shoulders and she made movements back and forth while kissing and sucking on Kaede's feet. After much moaning and holding back, they finished in their final position. They each sat with their legs open and their bodies met near their crotch so that they could both move back and forth to finish happily.

Fei let out one last cry from her intense pleasure and toppled backwards onto the cool floor where she lied panting and sweating. Kaede leaned over her and smiled. At that moment she opened her thin eyes and revealed her rarely shown dark eyes to the one she loved dearly.

''You were amazing. I love you so much...''

Fei smiled back, ''You were too. I just can't hold back this urge to be with you. I love you too...''

They held each other tightly and as they gripped their nude bodies, they fell sound asleep to rest from their tiring fun.

To be continued...

This '31 student crazed hormone insanity' arc might take a while! I have no intentions of which order to go in with the students so please review and put down your requests! I will respectfully look over the ones I receive. For next chapter who do you want to see? Maybe the loli twins Fuka and Fumika? Or maybe get Asuna in on the action? Just request your opinion and find out for chapter 9!


End file.
